


For the Loss of the Sun

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, This is really sad, only angst here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: You hate what he has done to you, what he has become, what he will continue to do, but you don’t hate him. You hear the bitter hysterical laugh leaving his lips. It sends a shudder through you, nothing like the one that you have grown so used to hearing on those quiet, peaceful moments in your apartment. It will hurt to lose it… No… You already have. He is gone.





	For the Loss of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Cause i was writing the same thing from Heralds pov I borrowed Malin’s dialogue! If by some chance you missed the original snippet please go read it! It is delightfully angsty.
> 
> https://fallenhero-rebirth.tumblr.com/post/183071636501/a-herald-snippet-for-smuteczekbiczo-because-i-got
> 
> Thank you smute (smuteczekbiczo.tumblr.com) for the wonderfully terrible prompt

You are at war with your own mind. The hero knows that he must be stopped at all costs and yet you don’t want to hurt him. Compartmentalization. You push the part of you that cares for him as deep as you can, leaving it there to cry, to mourn, while you do what needs to be done. Your foot impacts his stomach, soft, squishy like any human body would be. He is not wearing armor, but that doesn't mean you can take him lightly. No, you’ve sparred with him enough in the past to know that he can best you without it. But he won’t. Not this time. You have a plan, one that no one would have expected. It will work. You will stop him. It will destroy you, but it must be done.

You lean into the hate and rage that blossom within you. You ignore the love and adoration, the warm memories of laughter and smiles. You cannot afford to be weak. Not right now. This is your only chance. If you don’t take it, he will be lost forever taking you with him. You can already feel his anger corrupting your mind. The pain he inflicted you causing the world to go dark around the edges. Golden butterflies scattered to the wind. Corroded malformed moths take their place, wings singed and torn, lit aflame by the fire that they love so dear. Icarus flying on melting wings. Soon he will fall, crashing, plummeting, the air he loved giving way as he tossed into the icy sea below. The frigid water dragging him to his demise. You have fallen, though what you loved was not the sun, not really. More like an all encompassing black hole, sucking in every shred of light, distorting it, twisting it beyond all recognition and yet you can’t bring yourself to fully hate him.

You hate what he has done to you, what he has become, what he will continue to do, but you don’t hate him. You hear the bitter hysterical laugh leaving his lips. It sends a shudder through you, nothing like the one that you have grown so used to hearing on those quiet, peaceful moments in your apartment. It will hurt to lose it… No… You already have. He is gone.

You momentarily close your eyes, inhaling a deep steadying breath, stealing your mind. You grip the vile tight in your hand, quickly inject it into your neck. He didn’t see it. You know he didn’t. You have enough training to suppress the memory. He won’t know until it is to late. He hits you in the face, blood bursting from your nose. It won’t be long now. You slam him against a wall, pulling him in for one last desperate kiss. A kiss that he returns. It tastes of blood and regret, leaving your mouth full of bitter ash. He keeps killing people. He won’t stop. You know he won’t stop. He is too far gone, nothing left of the man you fell in love with. The one you currently hold in your arms is full of rage and hate. He has murdered, maimed, destroyed, killed people that were your friends.

You hold him close, ignoring his taunting remarks to the best of your ability. You hate that you still love him despite everything he has done. You start flying higher and higher, rapidly ascending out of the ally, above the buildings. The streets below looking like that of a toy city. His arms wrap tighter around your neck. Memories of a different time, a better time threaten to flood your mind. “I can’t keep doing this.” Tears sting your eyes, threatening to spill over as you remember his gentle hands running through your hair, caressing your face with care. Hands that are stained with blood… dyed red with their desire to kill. “There is nothing left, is there? Of you? It’s all just Sidestep?” Your voice is small, full of pain. You can no longer hold back the tears. Soon this pain will end. Both his and yours.

“That’s all I ever was.” His voice is cold. A razor made of ice slicing deep into your skin, tearing soft flesh causing it to bleed without mercy. “It was all an act.” It’s easier to believe this is true even though you know it isn’t. To believe that he never loved you hurts less.

“You keep killing people…” It’s hard to breath, the sob that is ripped from your body full of the anguish you tried your best to keep in the back of your mind. You are going to die, you are scared. You don’t want to die. You don’t want to lose him. No, you push the feelings back down. It doesn't matter. He needs to be stopped. “And I promised they would never get hold of you again.”

“What did you do?” You can hear the panic. See the fear in his eyes as he starts putting the pieces together.

“I can’t let you kill anyone else.” You can feel your mind slowing down. “I'm sorry.” A small sad smile. You will be gone before you hit the ground… he won't. You know that it is cruel, but you can't bring yourself to deliver the finishing blow so you will let him fall… again. This time the the height will be enough to kill him. This is the only way. You love him, you can't kill him, but you also can't allow him to go on how he is. “I love you...” Those three words will be your last.

You hear him yell, hear the panic, voice full of anger and fear, but it's muffled, you can't make out the words. Your senses are already failing you. You made a promise once, that you would never let him fall into their hands again. It’s a promise that you intend to keep. He was so scared as you held him in your arms, his panicked breath against your chest as he struggled against the remnants of a nightmare. He told you it all then. The horrors of his past truly too much for any one person to bear. But that does not justify the his actions. Innocent people have been killed, murdered by the person you fell in love with.

Your grip on him loosens, your arms going slack, the familiar rush of wind against your skin, though you have stopped flying. His arms wrap tighter around you. If he is speaking you can not hear. You can not bear the thought of living without him. You have had to do that once before and you weren’t in love with him then. You didn’t know him, never saw him laugh, smile, cry, the way his shoulders would slump and exhaustion would wash over when he thought no one was looking. You know him now. You know he hurts, he’s afraid. He has every right to be. You know that to live in a world where he doesn’t exist would kill you. So you choose to die together with him. It is the only way you can think to stop him. You can’t turn him in. He wouldn’t go to jail. Where he would go is much worse. And so you fall, plummeting to the ground below, no one there to catch you, nothing to break your fall. Two broken bodies on the pavement, sirens wailing in the distance protesting the loss of their hero. The moonless night continues on, the city growing a little darker for the loss of the ever radiant sun.


End file.
